


Under the Desk

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dream is just trying to get a fucking job, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He stiffened as the younger's hands work their way up to his clothed thighs, though He had to admit he was slightly nervous, scratching at the side of his neck as he spoke. Yet, the men didn’t seem to notice, they were rather enjoying his company which he hoped so he could get a reasonable amount of funding from them. But if the thought of Sapnap being under the desk wasn’t nerve-racking enough, he felt cool fingers slide up his thighs as Sapnap positioned himself between them. Dream felt as if his eyes widened as if we're about to fall out their sockets and he drops his hand as fast as he could to grab onto one of the tan wrists working at opening his pants.The blonde in question had a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his quickened breath, listening to the men talk, only now he realized he was going to have to sit here until they were done, and he has no idea how long that was going to be. Sapnap soon notices that he was fidgeting, his leg bounced before he stops, then he shuffles in his seat, it was amusing him and a large mischievous smirk crossed his face as an idea flashed in mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: Anonymous





	Under the Desk

Dream scrubbed a palm over his face and yawned. His wrist was cramped, his eyes were tired. He's been mostly good about filing reports from his travels, but his correspondence was another matter entirely - unanswered letters from nobles and merchants have been piling up on his desk for some time.

He had a video call job interview this morning. He spent every Saturday looking for a replacement for his current horrid desk job. The constant job-hunting annoyed Sapnap to no end, but he found it to be necessary.

He was making his usual nervous rounds about the house, which he made every time he was about to go on an interview. He would pace around and throw his hands through his hair and ask for positive affirmation from Sapnap a dozen times. But while he was stressing, he noticed that the younger wasn't there, sitting on the couch and teasing him like usual. In fact, he hadn't seen him since he had first woken up. This only added to his stress.

Dream was about to search for him, but then he heard the familiar chime of a skype call coming from his laptop. He hurried over to his office, smoothing over his hair one last time, and scrambled into his chair.

Yet, he was completely unaware of what was underneath his desk.

The elder blonde-male exchanged formal greetings and a rundown of the job opportunity with his interviewer, who looked quite satisfied with his sophisticated and authoritative air. Dream was satisfied with himself as well- he managed to cut down his nervous ticks to a single straightening of his tie and his leg bouncing. He figured that his interviewer wouldn't see his lower half, so the leg movement shouldn't be a problem.

But then he felt a sensation trip down his calf. 

Dream's foot jolted. Was this an anxious reaction? Surely he wasn't having some kind of nervous attack. That would make him the most unlucky person in the world right now. 

"Would you mind listing some of your skills?" The employer suddenly asked.

He tried to keep his mind off the strange feeling, ignoring this hint of aura that’s keeping him self-aware. "Of course. I have three years of experience in..." he abruptly trailed off, lips parting, when the buckle of his belt was suddenly being undone by a pair of hands. He realized with a shiver that this wasn't any kind of nervous reaction.

It was just Sapnap being an idiot that wanted him in the middle of the goddamn day, in the middle of his goddamn interview.

"Experience in...?" The man on the call urged confusedly. 

Dream scooted his chair in further so that his abdomen hugged the edge of the desk, and swiftly adjusted his laptop. He knew that was exactly what Sapnap wanted, and that it only got more dangerous for him by being closer, but he couldn't risk having his potential future boss seeing someone undress him from the bottom of the screen. He couldn't exactly push him away either- it was important to look as professional as can be, and being distracted would make him look bad.

He stiffened as the younger's hands work their way up to his clothed thighs, though He had to admit he was slightly nervous, scratching at the side of his neck as he spoke. Yet, the men didn’t seem to notice, they were rather enjoying his company which he hoped so he could get a reasonable amount of funding from them. But if the thought of Sapnap being under the desk wasn’t nerve-racking enough, he felt cool fingers slide up his thighs as Sapnap positioned himself between them. Dream felt as if his eyes widened as if we're about to fall out their sockets and he drops his hand as fast as he could to grab onto one of the tan wrists working at opening his pants.

The employee seemed to notice the blonde’s posture, the man tilted his head and asked, “Dream, are there any issues regardless? Perhaps, Is there any particular reason for you to keep yourself quiet?” the man spoke, Dream tried his best to hum in response without making it sound like a moan as the younger was working hard on his throbbing cock. The man points to the side he was scratching at; How inconsiderate of him to not notice.

“Would you like to discuss this interview next week? You've been acting...strange recently ever since we had started. Especially what's going with your neck... Do you have any allergy that's been happening recently? You certainly do understand that it's strictly forbidden for us to hire people with purely affected diseases that can spread easily, especially during meetings. If that's the cause of the main problem then I might as well have to decline your offer.” the man seems to question but Dream’s face strains, eyes squinting behind the blonde's sudden behavior. Damn, he knew what it was, it wasn’t a rash it was a large hickey left by Sapnap only days ago. He had completely forgotten about it until the damn employee on his laptop screen had to mentioned it.

____

The blonde in question had a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his quickened breath, listening to the men talk, only now he realized he was going to have to sit here until they were done, and he has no idea how long that was going to be. Sapnap soon notices that he was fidgeting, his leg bounced before he stops, then he shuffles in his seat, it was amusing him and a large mischievous smirk crossed his face as an idea flashed in mind.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, it looks like I almost lost connection for a moment. It won't happen again." With each word, another one of Sapnap's tan, slim fingers danced across his legs, tapping the places they'd learned pleasured him the most. Suddenly Dream was wishing Sapnap didn't know him so well.

”It isn’t a rash, It was rather a mosquito bite. It’ll be gone in a few days eventually, I apologise for the worry.” It was somewhat a believable lie but of course Sapnap knew that the mark was made by him, and _only _him, he wanted to show everyone who Dream really belonged to. He hummed in response, getting himself the satisfaction that he finally earned.__

____

____

And yet, Dream refused to fulfill Sapnap’s dirty tactics. His once frail childhood friend? Be the one on top of him? _Ridiculous. _Sapnap had far more power in the physical department than Dream ever would. He just had a way of coaxing him, and that's the only reason why Sapnap had agreed to be in this position in the first place. But he never does seem to complain.__

____

__Of course, Dream can’t just ask for things directly, but then again, he imagines he would have said no immediately if the idea of this had been presented to him in any other context._ _

____

____

"It's all right, we've been experiencing similar issues on our end as well. You may continue." The man promptly excused him, smiling softly. Dream quickly returned to listing his employable skills. 

But he isn’t throwing him off, is the thing; Dream isn’t moving away from him, There’s a strange feeling inside of Sapnap, as though the beast within him is trying to stir into wakefulness, but it isn’t the beast that he knows, that he’s learned to fear and then make amends with: it’s a new beast, roiling up inside of him and threatening to overtake him.

Sapnap is aware, dimly, that he’s aroused, too, and a part of him finds it frustrating that he’s going to have to deal with a new association of Dream with sex, but that’s probably exactly what he was going for. That renders complaining annoyingly useless, even if he’d like to do it anyway.

_____ _

_____ _

"I also have-" Sapnap's palm landed on his boxers, and he felt himself quivered. "-experience in c-conflict resolution." Dream's hands balled into fists, painfully glued to his desk as Sapnap dragged his last fabric guard down his legs. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His entire lower half was now exposed to the boy underneath. 

It was a struggle, Dream didn’t want to make it obvious something was going on but the younger was just twisting his hand out of his grip stubbornly. Dream frowns and looks down to see Sapnap's face. His eyes were lidded and a small smirk on his face, as soon as their eyes met Sapnap licked his lips.

The employer looked away for a moment as they continued the conversation, and he took this opportunity to try and shoo the younger away with his hands. This was obviously not enough of a deterrent, and as if in sync, Sapnap's fingers kneaded down his crotch at the exact time the man turned back to him. 

He grits his teeth.

Dream was always good at holding back his noises. But that was when he had full control over his best friend, and his pace was self-determined. Today, he assumed Sapnap would test just how good he was at keeping those sounds at bay when he was powerless.

He didn't like a thing about this. Sapnap not only knew all his sweet spots but also how to get him in the most uncomfortable, inescapable situation ever? Damn him.

"Do you think you could work on weekends?" The man questioned, looking slightly skeptical of him now.

"Of course," He said hastily; as Sapnap pecks a kiss to his inner thigh.

"Holidays?"

"Absolutely..." His voice shook, losing its previous stability and garnering just a touch of madness. Sapnap's tongue slid down his now throbbing member. He felt horrifically dirty as a full-body contraction hit him, and his mouth nearly hung open for a moment.

He tries to seem unaffected, but it’s a difficult task when Sapnap hollows his cheeks, licking around the head of the blonde’s cock and sucking in harshly as he pulls his head back. He opens his mouth, letting the head of the older’s cock rest on his tongue, this time with a tight, nearly painful grip in the darker’s hair making the younger moan out but not enough for the interviewer to notice.

“I suppose, It will get it checked soon after the meeting,” he utters with a fake laugh, trying to make the matter seem light-hearted and the men seem to buy it. Sapnap looked up to him from under the desk, he wondered at how he could keep this up and not call off the interview, but then again it made this all the more fun. He licked his lips and placed open-mouthed kisses up the older’s shaft and it twitched in his hand, he loved the way Dream's legs tensed beside him, the way his taut stomach was contracting, the way on how _sensitive _he was, holding back on his pleasure.__

____

The steadily growing suspicion from the other side was palpable, but he couldn't do a thing against the beast under his desk- other than to just submit.

The interviewer then went into detail about the pay range and benefits of the job, as the younger covered his thighs and the tip of his length with hungry, teeth-grazing kisses. Dream instinctively lifted his sleeve to his cheeks, praying that he wasn't too flustered yet. The smallest of whimpers slipped from him as the man on the call looked at him.

The younger painfully pulled away feeling his jaw being sore on how long he’s been sucking the blonde off. But neither of them seems to care at this point. (mostly Sapnap in that case), He planted small _yet _effective kisses around Dream’s tip, earning another small gasp from the older; in return of him humming in approval sending vibrations towards his shaft.__

____

"So, how soon can you start working?"

“I...”

Then Sapnap took his whole length in once again, the head hitting the back of his throat and almost instantly Dream’s hand cupped the side of his face, slowing going up to lace in his hair and pull him back. Sapnap tried to go slow as to not make any lewd sounds but the small wet noise as his lips left the tip was echoing in the blonde's ears making him speak loudly to distract the employee. But this didn’t stop the younger under the desk, he continued to stroke Dream's cock in long slow motions, licking at the pre-come as it dripped and he looked up to see Dream swallowing thickly.

“ _Ah! _” he pretends to remember, at that Sapnap could taste the familiar saltiness on his tongue. "As soon as this week," he grunted.__

The man furrowed his brow; taking a few seconds to progress the other's response.

"Well, I think we're done here, then."

Sapnap picked up his pace.

"Thank you,—Sapnap — _ah... _-s-sir, for your time." Dream's breath hitched through his words.__

____

____

____

The man remained silent, just as the feeling of Sapnap rutting his mouth down Dream's length reached its strongest, and whatever little noise he made was certainly heard on the other side.

His hips jerked as the younger moaned against his dick, just audible enough for Dream to hear.

The noise the younger makes is lewd, a half-strangled moan muffled by Dream’s cock in his mouth, and it makes his own dick twitch by the sensation.

"We'll call you next Saturday when we've made our decision." 

"A- _ah _-alright..." the vibrations reached through his entire body.__

There’s no way Dream is lasting long, not when he’s not used to this sort of thing, even with all the vitality behind him. He tightens his grip on Dream’s cock as he drives in, relentlessly chasing the shadow of pleasure, and the older male lets him.

Dream convulsed as Sapnap got him to release, face flushed in deep red shame as he felt his own orgasm drip into Sapnap's mouth and down on his chair, being watched by a stranger all the while.

Sapnap started shamelessly licking him clean, hands holding tight as his hips rolled up into Sapnap's sweet warm mouth, feeling him swallow every last drop of his climax.

"Thank you, sir," Dream breathed out, ending the call.

____

____

Dream sat for a moment boneless and panting lightly, recovering slowly before fixing his composure once the men turned back to face him. Sapnap will never understand how he can look as if nothing has ever happened in less than a moment.

Not for a minute when Dream forcefully tugged Sapnap up by his hair and out of the darkness of the desk. Instead of glare or the usual remark, the younger just stared back at him with a pleased, unashamedly lascivious expression, smoke-colored eyes hazy as he licked Dream's fluids from the corners of his lips. He was fearless. If anything, it looked like Dream's clenched fist and annoyance was just another high for him.

" _You, _" scoffed Dream. "...You did not...just do that."__

____

____

"Yeah I just did, you sure were having fun." Sapnap bluntly sassed.

Dream's voice slowly elevated. "Do you understand how important that interview was? Or how easy it would have been for you to just wait until it was done? Or how much of a fool you made me look like?!" 

The younger male simply ignored him. "You're just upset because you enjoyed it and don't want to admit it."

"Sure, you make me feel great, but why do you have to embarrass me?!" He snarled, grabbing Sapnap's hands and pressing him against the desk's edge. "Why the hell did you do all that?!"

"Woah, woah, woah, don't get your place mixed up, Dreamie," He said casually, ripping his wrists out of the older's grasp effortlessly and pushing him back in his chair, looming over his half-bare figure. "I did 'all that' because you're an ass. Always being on top of me, making me desperate... Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Dream writhed against his grip.

"You know what I mean. Even last night, with your 'you don't get a turn, that's it'. We are not done. I don't want to be under you, Dream. I want _you _under me." Sapnap explained with complete conviction.__

____

____

Even with his words being relatively vague, Dream connected the dots. "Okay, great. And is that what you should have been doing? While I was on a call? Being watched?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for doing it during your stupid interview. It was a crappy job anyway, and I think you deserved a minute of embarrassment for saying you could work holidays and weekends. You didn't plan on having a single free day to spend with me or anyone else?"

 _ _Dream wished he didn't have a response for that. He just scowled in return by the younger's response. Looks like the cat finally got his tongue.__

____

____

"That's what I thought," Sapnap continued, he absolutely loves it when _he's _the one in control towards his best friend. The younger carelessly prodded Dream's erection, making him squirm. "But I need to work off my frustration at you."__

____

____

"I'm the one who should be saying that. You have the audacity to think I'll do that with you, after what you did to me?" Dream asked incredulously.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, huffing. "Obviously, what else do you think?"

The taller-blonde sighed, cheeks flushed in resignation. "I'm not happy with this, but... fine. I'll entertain you just this once since you've already ruined everything."

At that, Sapnap grinned in tremendous victory and shifted his hands to Dream's torso. "Oh, I'm entertained alright. You've already stained this chair, so how about we stain somewhere else?"

Dream's eyes darkened. "You're really going to ruin my desk like this?"

Sapnap pressed him onto the bed of folders and scattered papers on his desk and ripped the tie from his now wrinkled suit, clawing at the fabric to clear a space on Dream's neck for him to kiss. "Heh, you don't know how much I hate this desk for taking up your life twenty-four, seven." he murmured. "But now that I'll get to hear it creaking with you underneath me, I think I'll hate it a bit less." 

Dream pulled Sapnap towards his face by the collar of his turtleneck, cloaking him in the cloud of his heated breath, then slammed his lips against his own. "I despise you," Dream mumbled into his mouth. "You're so- _mmhg _\- difficult to deal with..."__

____

____

Sapnap smirked grew wider as he loosened the first button on his best friend's waistcoat. 

"Oh, but you love the difficulty."


End file.
